


Belong

by ismyvoodooworking (coloursflyaway)



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/ismyvoodooworking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this lovely prompt on hobbit-kink.livejournal.com:<br/>"It turns out that Richard loves getting on his knees. And he really, really loves Aidan coming all over his face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [npw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/npw/gifts).



Richard nuzzles the bulge in Aidan’s boxer briefs, where he can make out the line of the other’s cock, hard and tenting the dark fabric, listens to Aidan moan above him, a deep, lovely sound which goes straight to Richard’s groin. Before they started this, this strange, rushed little affair they have going on, he would never have thought he could enjoy getting down on his knees as much as he does, that his lips wrapped around someone’s cock could turn him on more than the other way around. And yet, it’s almost always him who initiates it, who presses Aidan up against the door of his trailer and slides down until he can kiss and lick and nibble at the other’s hipbones, massage his lover’s cock through his jeans until he can feel it half hard against his palm.

  
They are way past that now, of course, for Richard can feel wetness against his cheek, the corner of his lips, and when his tongue darts out to taste, it’s him who moans out. It’s just a faint hint of salt and bitterness but it’s a promise and Richard can’t help but turn his head so he can mouth at the fabric, feeling the warmth underneath it, searching until he can taste Aidan’s precome again, sucking a wet spot right over it, his tongue teasing the head of the other’s cock. And Aidan is moaning again, a hand threading itself into Richard’s hair (who suddenly is more than happy that it’s long enough again for the other to do just that, because the sharp tug and pull, the feeling of those pretty, long fingers tightening just before Aidan comes is worth every bit of inconvenience) as if he needed to keep him where he is. And Richard gives in all too gladly, lets his mouth fall open wide and sucks strange patterns all across the fabric, until Aidan growls, “Enough.”

  
This is another thing Richard would never have thought possible, that he would stop at the sound of one word, even though he wants to continue, always wants to. And yet, if Aidan wants to, there is a certain tone in his voice which makes it impossible to refuse him, dark and smooth and maybe even a little bit dangerous. But no matter what it is, Richard leans back, moves his hands from his lover’s thighs to grasp the damp, ruined piece of clothing and pulling it down, letting it fall to the floor carelessly.  
Even if he didn’t want to let go, it’s worth it in the end, because Aidan is fully hard, the head of his cock slick and shiny with both precome and Richard’s saliva and it doesn’t take another command for him to leaning back in and swallowing the other down as far as he can. It’s never enough at first, because his jaw is still too stiff to open up completely, his lips having to get used to being stretched like this once more, but it is glorious nonetheless, Richard’s eyes slipping shut for a second or two, just relishing the weight and feeling of Aidan’s cock on his tongue, the way the other’s fingers have tightened again. There are no moans, though, and when Richard looks up again, he can make out that Aidan is biting his lips, maybe even bloody, to stop himself from making a sound, and although he knows that it’s sensible, that they shouldn’t stretch their luck, he can’t help but want to make Aidan scream.

  
And so he pulls back again, increases the suction when it’s only the head of the other’s cock in his mouth anymore, swirling his tongue around it and moaning softly when the taste intensifies, salt and skin and bitter seed. The vibrations must feel as good as Richard has hoped they would, because there is a soft gasp escaping Aidan’s lips and Richard smiles as much as he possibly can when he moves back, setting a slow rhythm, knowing that it’s the quickest way to drive the other out of his mind, and to the point where he finally loses control. Keeping his movements steady, tonguing at the bulging vein on the underside of his lover’s cock, the spot just underneath the head which has the potential to have Aidan keening when Richard presses a fingertip against it and rubs, he lets his hands wander from the other’s thighs, one finding the firm flesh of Aidan’s arse, the other moving downwards to cup his balls.  
It’s already easier to relax his jaw and pull Aidan closer until Richard can feel the head of the other’s cock hitting the back of his throat, and it is strange to think that a few months ago, this would have been enough to make him choke and splutter. Now, it’s but enough to spur him on further, swallowing around Aidan’s cock and listening to the lovely, lovely sounds the other doesn’t seem to be able to hold back anymore. It’s curses and broken syllables and sometimes, his name, and every noise rings sweet in Richard’s ears.  
Richard is hard in his jeans, too, and for a second or two he considers letting one of his hands fall to his lap, if only to relieve some of the tension, but then he pushes Aidan forward instead, presses the pad of his thumb against his perineum and the jerk of his lover’s hips, the broken moan of his name falling from Aidan’s lips is better than any friction his hand could grant him. So instead, he goes back to massaging the other’s balls lightly, bobbing his head and swallowing down more of Aidan’s cock with every movement.

  
It’s only when he looks up again, catches Aidan’s eyes that he notices just how close the other is, and his own cock twitches in his pants because there is a fire burning in his lover’s eyes, an intensity which Richard still can’t quite believe is focussed on him and him alone. And the hand in his hair tightens again until Aidan pushes him down on his cock. Finally, Richard catches himself thinking and as if there had been a command issued, his own hands drop to his lap, not to touch, but instead to give Aidan the freedom to do whatever he wants to. Aidan, of course, takes the hint and pushes himself off the wall holding Richard’s head in place so he can thrust down his throat properly, the base of his cock spreading his lips obscenely.  
While Richard’s pace was slow and deliberate (and teasing, he has to admit to himself, because it always is, until he finally has Aidan where he needs him, right here, with his eyes wild and his lips swollen from the constant abuse of his own teeth), the other’s is rough and merciless and absolutely perfect. With Aidan pulling him forwards at the same as his hips snap to bury himself in the wet warmth of Richard’s mouth, the force is increased tenfold, making his eyes water and his jaw ache, there is nothing Richard can do but take whatever his lover wants to give, nothing but Aidan, and it’s these moments he loves most, when he can watch the other’s thoughts and worries giving way to pure, unaltered need.

  
His cock is so hard it almost hurts, still trapped in his pants, he can’t breathe anymore and there are tears running down his face, but Richard doesn’t even make the effort to wipe them away, because Aidan is close, every thrust sloppier, harder than the last one and he would be damned if he missed even one second of it.  
And then there is a moan that sounds even more breathless and desperate and almost like Richard’s name and a sharp, brutal tug on his hair to pull him off Aidan’s cock, and he understands immediately, his heart thudding in anticipation as a hand flies up to wrap around his lover’s cock and stroke once, twice. A twist of his wrist at the upstroke and Aidan is coming, arching his back and fucking into Richard’s fist.  
There is just enough time for Richard to close his eyes before the first spurt of hot liquid hits his cheekbone, making him lean forward almost unconsciously. More follows, painting the bridge of his nose, his eyelids, his lips white and even before Aidan is finished, his tongue darts out to lick away some of the come In the corner of his mouth, moaning at the taste, the feeling of being so completely owned.  
It’s only when the fingers in his hair loosen their hold that Richard opens his eyes, licks more of Aidan’s bitter seed off his lips, come clinging to his eyelashes, his cheeks. And the other looks at him with the same intensity as before, even though the fire is dimmed down to something softer and Richard thinks that maybe, he likes that even better.  
“C’mere”, Aidan says softly, brokenly, and holds out a hand so Richard can pull himself up, ignoring the ache in his knees, his abused joints. There is still come clinging to his lips, but Aidan kisses him anyway, licking it away, only to brush a finger over Richard’s cheek and pushing the tip into his mouth for him to clean it off.  
“And now be a good little slut and get me hard again”, his lover whispers and presses his palm against the bulge in Richard’s pants, making him mewl around Aidan’s finger. “And I promise you, I’ll fuck you raw.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=8760275#t8760275


End file.
